This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This goal of the project is to examine the mechanism of transmembrane translocation of pro-angiogenic polypeptides FGF1 and IL1-alpha and regulation of the non-classical release of these proteins by Notch signaling. This project is interactive with Project 2 (L. Liaw) in examining the role of Notch in the regulation of angiogenesis and carcinogenesis. The project can contribute to the development of new methods of treatment of cardiovascular and oncological disorders, based on targeting non-classical release of pro-inflammatory and pro-angiogenic proteins.